Field of the Invention
This application relates to distributed execution. Particularly, this application relates to distributed execution of application using a cloud computing environment.
Description of the Related Art
High Performance Computing (HPC) systems allow users to access high-performance computer resources to execute various workloads. In recent years, such HPC systems have been used instead of stand-alone supercomputers. A distributed HPC system can include multiple workstations or servers that are connected using a network, such as a high-performance network. In a typical distributed HPC system, computational power, storage power, and functionality of HPC devices can be made available to a user over a network. As a result, distributed HPC systems can provide high quality of service to users that can be located virtually anywhere in the world.
HPC systems can be used to execute applications that require processing of large data sets, including genomics, seismic, various analytics, and nuclear physics, among many other scientific and industrial applications. These are examples of very computationally-intensive applications, and many users simply do not themselves have the computational resources to quickly process these types of data. However, such distributed HPC systems can be difficult to use, and thus limit the type of users that can perform these HPC tasks.